It is known that some fuel systems measure the pressure of fuel in absolute-pressure. This absolute-pressure is typically controlled by a controller (e.g. Engine Control Module or ECM) to a desired-pressure, and the controller adjusts the desired pressure for changes in barometric-pressure based on a reading from a barometric-pressure sensor. Adjusting the desired-pressure for changes in barometric pressure is desirable to maintain consistency of the amount of fuel delivered by an injector operated at a predetermined pulse-width. However, providing the barometric-pressure sensor undesirably increases system cost. Alternatively, a relative or gauge-pressure sensor may be used to compensate for changes in barometric pressure. However, problems arise when a gauge-pressure sensor is mounted in an under-the-vehicle environment near the fuel-pump as clogging of the sensor's vent port can affect the readings.